


Spell

by Rey129



Series: Ekoda, Beika, Osaka, Oh My! [8]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AU-fantasy, Confessions, F/M, Magic, Mild Language, Revenge, Werewolves, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey129/pseuds/Rey129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito decides to get a little payback on Heiji after the last prank he pulled, and now Heiji has to deal with the consequences.  Sadly, he is meeting Kazuha that afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell

Heiji's ears twitched and eyes narrowed. His tail brushed his legs behind him. A growl of annoyance rumbled in his throat as he glared at his reflection. Damn it, he was hanging out with Kazuha this afternoon, and this happened. _Why did I just have ta open tha package from Kuroba afta Kudo told me about how pissed he was?_

Heiji sighed, debating on canceling the date or not. He had been looking forward to it all week, and not just because of the new Kushikatsu place they were planning on trying, though that did help. No, the main reason was, though Heiji wouldn't admit it out loud, spending more time with his childhood friend. It was pretty much a date! Yes, Hattori Heiji knew full well of his feelings for Kazuha, but was a little nervous about confessing. What if she shot him down?

A knock came from his door. "Heiji, ya might want to hurry up, or ya'll be late!" his mother yelled, bringing his attention out of his day-dreams and back to the present. He quickly looked at the clock that sat on his dresser. 10:45! _Crap!_ "Heiji!" his mother called again. A few second pause before she called, "Heiji, I'm coming in!"

Heiji's eyes widened as he realized the possible outcome for this situation. "Wait! Mom! Don't!" he called as the door opened, revealing his mother in her usual kimono. She looked over her son, who was trying to creep as far from her as possible, ears folded back and tail bushed.

She drops her head in a sigh, shaking it slightly. "Why do ya never learn that pranking Kaito-kun only leaves ya hurt in the end?"

"Oi, he deserved it!"

"Mhmm, and then, why are ya tha one stuck in a partial transformation?" To this, Heiji had no response, though he did grumble. Shizuka just sighed again, then walked over to her son. "Come on, weren't ya hangen out with Kazuha-chan this afternoon? Ya don't want to keep 'er waiting, do ya?" she asked, placing the cap on her son's head. His eye's widened then he smiled at his mom and nodded, taking off out of his room and down the hall.

"Thanks, Mom!" he called over his shoulder, hiding his tail and ears.

 

* * *

 

Heiji was late, and Kazuha was ticked. She had been here for ten minutes already, and no sign of the brunet. _If he's at another case again…_

"Kazuha!" a voice called as a tanned figure came closer. Heiji was running towards her, cap pulled forward and jacket, for once, tied around his waist. While admittedly, it wasn't the best disguise, it was simple and quick.

"Sorry I'm late, slept in," he lied, as he met up with Kazuha.

"Nah it's ok, though as payment, yer paying fer tha food," Kazuha stated, turning to head down the street before he could retaliate.

"Aw, come on, Kazuha, ya gotta be joken!" Heiji tried to plead, but knew it was a futile attempt; once Kazuha had made up her mind, she didn't waver, at least when it came to food. The both talked, laughing, and just enjoyed hanging out.

After their lunch, they went and caught a movie, a mystery, which Heiji picked apart, bit by bit, detail by detail. Kazuha would be annoyed, but he just looked like he was enjoying it too much. His eyes would light up when he figured something out or they got details right, at least for him. What caught her eye mostly was his cap visor was still forward, which never happened unless during a case. _That's odd, this movie isn't that hard. Even I figured out the culprit by now. Also, his jacket, he never wears it around his waist…_

The movie ended, and no cases popped up. They decided to take a walk in the park, Kazuha leading him to a more remote area, so as to question him without disturbing too many. Heiji noticed this, but could not figure out why. Instead, his brain decided to fill in some scenarios involving lip-locking, causing a blush to rise to his face. _Shut it, brain!_

"Heiji," Kazuha called, bringing him back to the park. She stood a few steps behind him, gazing down at her shoes. Heiji paused and turned to her, head tilting a bit while a blush covered his cheeks.

"W-what's up?" he asked, stuttering a bit at the sight of the afternoon light filtered through the leaves above to land on her. It really was beautiful.

"I'm yer childhood friend, right?" Kazuha asked, the question stabbing Heiji's heart.

"O-of course! What brings that up, aho?" Heiji stuttered, trying to hide his pain behind a smile.

"Then why won't ya tell me what's wrong?" she stated, looking at him, tears starting to poke out. This caused Heiji to pause, thinking about what she could be talking about. He glanced up at his cap and then down to the jacket before it hit him.

"Nothens wrong, Kazuha, whutcha talken about?" Heiji said, trying to laugh off her concerns, not that it worked.

"Aho! Somethens clearly up! There's no case aroun' an' yer wearen yer cap forward, plus ya never wear yer jacket aroun' yer waist! Now tell me!" she yelled, stamping her foot. When he backed up, her hand shot forward, grabbing the cap, about to pull it off.

"Wait, Kazuha!" Heiji tried, but too late as the weight lifted from his ears, which quickly popped up. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the screaming in his unprotected ears. They never came. He peeked through a crack in his eyelids.

Kazuha stood there, staring at him, holding his cap, her eyes wide. Tears welled at the edges of her eyes. One pushed out followed by the others. Heiji took a step towards her coupled with her taking a step away from him. She turned and ran, Heiji taking off after her.

"Kazuha, wait!" he cried, grasping her wrist before they got to a far more crowded area.

"LET GO OF ME, YA JERK!" Kazuha yelled, wrestling her arm out of his grip and hitting him. Heiji was taken aback by this and let go of her, watching as she took off away from him, taking his cap with her. When she was out of sight, Heiji's arm dropped, brushed against both his pant leg and jacket. His head bowed to looking down at his feet as he shuffled to under the cover of the trees to hide himself. He pulled out his phone, about to call home, when it started to ring. He picked up without much of a care.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Heiji?" his mother's voice came through the speaker, concern in it clear. "Are ya okay? I just saw Kazuha-chan running by, crying, and I think she was holden yer cap."

"I'm fine, Mom. It's just when we were in the park, Kazuha started asking what was up, then pulled off my cap. She took off after seeing my ears," Heiji explained, emotions not making it into his voice, minus the heartache that filled his entire body.

"Aww, Heiji, I'm sorry," his mother said, trying to comfort her son. "Well, I'm not that far away. I'll be there in a few minutes, if ya want."

"Nah, that's okay, Mom. I just want ta be alone right now."

"Alright, though I do suggest hiding yer ears," his mother added, concern for her son still evident.

"Yeah yeah, ya don't have ta tell me. See ya at home," Heiji said before hanging up. He continued to sit there, not caring for the world that surrounded him. He just watched the leaves, thoughts on his childhood friend. _I knew she would react like that. Now she probably hates me…_

A gust of wind blew, knocking down a leaves, all fluttering down around Heiji. He continued to watch until he spotted something off. He reached his hand out and caught a white feather on one side and black on the other. A second, the feather spent in Heiji's hand before dissolving into particles, which shaped themselves into two similar looking people.

"Yo, Tantei-han!" one called, grinning from ear to ear. The other regarded Heiji before shaking his head.

"I see you didn't heed my warning, ne, Hattori," he said, a slight smile twitched itself onto his face. The smile however dropped when he noticed the look of pure grief on the Osakan's face. "What happened?"

At this statement, the first's grin dropped, replaced with a look of worry. "Aww, come on, the spell wasn't that bad! I've done worse to you before!" he exclaimed, not sure for the reason for the other's sadness.

"Sorry, Kuroba, but I'm not in tha mood for jokes. Kazuha found out about tha ears, an' left me, not even waiten for an explanation," Heiji explained, his ears and head dropping even lower. The two look alikes' eyes widened in shock before looking at each other. Shinichi was the first to break the gaze, sighing and turning back to Heiji.

"Why don't you go and explain it to her?" Shinichi suggested, understanding the pain his friend was going through. After all, it wasn't that long ago when he had been in a similar position with Ran.

"Sorry, Kudo, but I don't think that'll work. She ran off cryen, not even listenen to what I had ta say. She probably hates me now," Heiji said, tears pushing at the corners of his eyes. Kaito's conscience decided to make this one of the rare occasions where it spoke up.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about the spell. It is irreversible, though it will wear off during the next full moon, which is tomorrow," he explained, guilt gnawing at his stomach. "What you can do is go and explain it to Toyama-chan what's up."

"Haha, very funny, Kuroba, but in case ya forgot, she hates me now," Heiji said, feeling his tears just about to roll over. He squeezed his eyes shut, allowing a few to roll down his face as he leaned back, resting his head against the tree.

"Did she say that?" Shinichi asked, deciding not to bring up his friend's moment of vulnerability. It would probably be best never to mention it, though knowing the group, it will be mentioned after they had all moved on from this incident.

"What?"

"Did she specifically say she hates you?" Shinichi elaborated, trying not to let the bit of annoyance into his voice.

"Not really…"

"Then why don't you go tell her about the situation?"

"But she-"

"Hattori, she is your childhood friend. I'm sure she's seen worse. Plus, she reacted like how most humans do when they find out about the supernatural. If you explain the situation, it might help her calm down." Shinichi explained, stating the facts bluntly.

"I guess yer right, Kudo, but how am I supposed ta do that? She doesn't seem ta wanna talk ta me at the moment."

Here is when Kaito cut in. "Why don't you just call her to somewhere you two will be alone so you two can talk? Then just tell her the truth, no secrets."

"And what if she doesn't wanna talk?"

"If she truly is your friend, she will," Kaito said with confidence. He offered a friendly smile for the tanned teen which was returned, though considerably smaller.

Shinichi also joined in with his own smile and joked, "Hey, and maybe you might even confess to her!"

Heiji blinked before he realized what the Tokyoitte meant. His face flushed as he yelled, "Kudo!" causing the other two to laugh. After a few moments, he joined in, feeling a bit better. "Thanks, guys, I don't know where I'd be without ya."

"Probably without a pair of fluffy ears and matching a tail right now?" Shinichi suggested, chuckling a bit at the joke.

"True," Heiji agreed, another laugh escaping him. He then offered a smile at the two, which was kindly returned. "Well, I better go text Kazuha and tell her I wanna talk."

"'kay! Bye bye, Tantei-han!" Kaito called, waving as the image of the two started to fade, turning back into particles.

"Talk to you later, Hattori!" Shinichi added before the particles all vanished. Heiji smiled and went back to watching the leaves for a few seconds before pulling out his phone and typing out a quick text and sending it to Kazuha.

_Hey, can we talk? No secrets or anything, just explanations. If you want, I'll be in the park, not far from where we were. -H.H._

 

* * *

 

Heiji waited for what felt like a good few hours, waiting for the familiar brunette. The sun had sunk a bit since she had left, proving his estimation of time wasn't too far from what it actually was. Finally, he caught a whiff of a familiar smell in the breeze. He stood, hiding in the shadows, unnoticed if one wasn't paying too close of attention.

"Heiji?" Kazuha called, unsure. Heiji took a step forward, a bit out of the shadows, though not enough for any passerby to notice the two wolf like ears on his head.

"Over here," he called, waiting for her to notice before stepping back into the shade and leaning against a tree. Kazuha walked under the trees, treading carefully over to him.

She stared at him for a moment before holding out her hand. In it was his cap, which he took gratefully and rested it on his head, though not enough to hide his ears. She muttered a quick apology before averting her eyes away from him.

Several minutes passed in the uneasy silence before Kazuha finally spoke up. "So," she started, "what's with the…" she continued, indicating to the ears peeking out from under the cap.

"Oh, right. Well, you see, um… I'm kinda… how do I put it? I guess humans call people like me werewolves," Heiji stumbled. He had thought over what he would say to her, but that went out the window the second she showed up. Kazuha froze up at the mention of what Heiji was, so he quickly started again. "No, it's not like that! We aren't like the ones depicted in movies and stories. We don't actually lose our mind an' start killen people on tha full moon, an' we definitely don't become by bites. In fact, tha only thing they got right is tha fact we become all furry during the full moon, that's it," he tried to explain, his hands out in front of him, motioning for Kazuha to keep calm. Kazuha listened, staying silent while he explained, eyes wide the whole while.

Another few minutes passed before the information processed. "Alright, if ya say that ya aren't like tha ones in tha movies, than how are ya really? An' how'd ya get like that if ya only change during tha full moon?"

Heiji scratched his head thinking of the best way to answer. "Well, we are born like this. I inherited this from my father, Mom's human. As stated before, we just get all furry on tha full moon. Any otha time, we aren't really all that different from humans, though our sense of hearen an' smell are stronger. As for why my ears and tail are out, blame Kuroba. He got a little pissed about a prank I pulled on him a while ago, an' did this as revenge. Don't worry, it'll wear off afta tomorrow, he said."

"Wait, Kuroba-kun is like ya?" Kazuha asked, off guard from the mention of the magician.

"Not exactly. He's what ya'd call a wizard, though he prefers tha term 'magician'," Heiji explained, not wanting to go into details of the other supernaturals he knew. It would probably cause Kazuha to faint from overload about thinking about that, and he would prefer not to have her fainting on him.

Kazuha seemed to notice him preference to avoid the topic of others and instead went back to what had brought them there. She sighed and looked down at her feet. "Why didn't ya tell me?" she asked, taking interest in the patterns the leaves on the ground made.

"Kazuha…" Heiji started, stepping forward towards her. She took a breath, trying to calm herself and strengthening her resolve before lifting her head to look at him, tears once again welling in her eyes.

"Why didn't ya tell me?" she repeated. "Did ya not trust me enough with yer secret, thought I'd tell tha world? I can't believe ya! Ya selfish jerk! I can't believe that ya didn't trust me-"

"That wasn't it!" Heiji snapped, cutting her off. He quickly followed up before she could continue. "I didn't tell ya because… I was scared. Yes, I was scared, scared that ya'd just leave me, or worse, hate me. I knew ya hated tha supernatural, yet here I was, one of tha monsters ya were so scared of being yer friend, hiden my nature from ya so I could just be with ya. Do ya know why I continued ta do that?" he asked, turning to her, his voice cracking slightly under the weight of his emotions. He didn't even notice what he was saying, just going with his emotions. "I did it because I didn't wanna be away from ya, because of my feelings fer ya."

Kazuha's eyes widened at his statement, realizing the possible implications for it. "Heiji…"

"Kazuha," Heiji continued, stepping closer to her, blush covering his face. "I-I love ya," he stated, holding her gaze. Silence filled the space surrounding the two as what was just said sunk in. Heiji's blush deepened after several minutes, when he just realized what he had said. _Crap, did I just confess? Oh great, I did. Now she's probably going ta reject me an' never wanna see me again…_

His thoughts were interrupted by laughter ringing out. He looked over to where Kazuha was partially doubled over, gripping her sides, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Y-ya aho!" she said in between laughs. Heiji was about to snap back when she continued, "Me too."

Heiji's eyes widened in surprise at the last two words. He took a few steps forward, grabbing onto her shoulders, staring at her. "Really?" was all he could managed to get out, his eyes pleading with her to tell her that it was really the truth, that his feelings weren't unrequited.

She just nods, smiling up at him. "Yes. I love ya, too, Heiji," she stated clearly. Heiji felt the tears start to steam down his face as he pulled her closer to him, hugging her and letting his tears flow down.

They stood like this for several minutes, enjoying each other's presence, and not letting them go. Heiji was the first to draw back, though still kept his hold on her. He offered her a smile which was returned. "I'm sorry for not telling ya sooner," he says.

"Nah, I understand, though I do expect no more secrets between us, deal?" she replies, shrugging her shoulders.

Heiji chuckled a bit. "Deal," he said simply, leaning in closer to her, leaving only a few centimeters between their lips. "Now ta seal tha deal," he whispers, capturing her lips. Kazuha's eyes did widen, before closing and leaning into the kiss. The kiss lasted maybe a few seconds, but it might as well have been eternity to the two before they broke the kiss. They both stared into each other's eyes, grinning goofily before laughing and bumping their foreheads together.

A few minutes had passed of them just standing there, in each other's embrace, foreheads against the other's. It was only broken by the ringing coming from Heiji's phone. He growled a bit, which caused a sense of uneasiness to flash in Kazuha's eyes. He muttered an apology before pulling out his phone and glaring at the caller id.

"What do you want, Mom?" he growled after answering the phone. _Why is it that she always has tha best timing with these things?_

"Is that any way ta speak to yer mother?" she snapped back. She then sighed, irritation shared by both sides. "Anyways, yer father wants ya home. He found out about tha spell and wants to be sure ya get punished, so I'd suggest ya hurry home."

"An' how did he find out?" Heiji demanded, his irritation growing even more with the news. Sadly, there was no point in the answer, as that would not change the fact he knew, so Heiji dropped the subject. "Alright, I'm on my way. I'm at tha park right now, so I'll be a few minutes. See ya at home, Mom," he says before hanging up. He stuffs the phone back into his pocket before turning back to Kazuha. "That was my Mom. Apparently tha old man found out about tha spell an' wants me home for some scolden. Sorry…"

"Nah, it's ok, I understand," Kazuha states, waving off his concern before walking forward and taking a hold of his hand, blush painting both of their cheeks. "Come on, we should actually both be getten home," she continues, pulling on Heiji's arm. He follows after her, hand in hand, out of the park. He looks down at their intertwined fingers, holding on to the other for as long as they could. _Okay, today was not all that bad. Actually, despite the scoldings from the old man, this is turning out to be pretty damn perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry about the accent, people. As for everything else, not so much, unless it's just poor writing in general…


End file.
